love's a jealous mistress
by the-ravens-love-story
Summary: Kind of an odd fic... Fry/Bender/Randy love triangle-ish :) gets weirder, hence the rating upgrade. :)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:: So... kind of a weird fic idea.. _

"Come on Leela, I have reservations at cavern on the green tonight, please join me!" Fry basically pleaded Leela as they walked into the planet expess building. Bender rolled his eyes and turned the volume on the tv up. Leela sighed.

"Ok Fry, I'll tell you what, I'll flip a coin; heads I go, tails I don't, and after this you leave me alone about it. deal?" Fry just cheered in responce, so Leela fliped the coin, catching it in her palm.

"Damnit." She frowned.

"Fine, Fry. I'll meet you at cavern on the green." She said, not at all sounding pleased.

"YES! You won't regret this Leela, I swear!" Fry grinned enthusiasticly, then left the building.

"Oh Lord." Leela rested her head in her hand sighing.

"I already do." She sat down on the couch next to Bender, who just stared at the infomercials, occasionally sipping his beer.

"What about you, Bender? Any plans?" Leela asked leaning back more comfortably. He slowly turned to glare at her then loudly 'Shhed' her and went back to watching his crap.

"Good news everyone!" The proffessor said from the confrence room, calling all the employees in there.

"You'll be placing a delivery to the planet crystalis 4, in the system of love." At this Amy and Leela 'aww'ed.

"Why's it called the system of love?" Bender asked, knowing a catch was coming.

"Because this rare system has a unique gas that makes the most beautiful crystals on every planet there." The professor nodded, before adding

"And those crystals make wonderful bait for the loveasorus' prey. You see, the Loveasorus is a creature who only eats people who are hopelessly in love." the professor spoke as though it were the most romantic thing he had ever heard, while Leela made her 'ick noise.'

"Well! Off you go!" The proffessor shoed them toward the ship.

"Wait, we can't go, we have to wait for Fry." Leela brought up. The proffessor laughed.

"Oh my no, Only you and Bender can make the delivery. Having Fry, Amy, or Hermes there would attract the Loveasorus from miles away!" He laughed. Leela just frowned, relizing what a sad and true statement that was. She wasn't in love with anyone, Hell, she had never really loved anyone. She and Bender had to make this alone, Loveasoruses were nothing to mess around with.

The fly there was boring and uneventful, niether one of them able to think of a topic they could relate on. They ended up listening to the same shitty Cd they alwasy listened to when Fry wasn't there.

"Finally, we're here."Leela let out an exhausted sigh as she landed the ship. The two of them carried a large crate off the ship onto a planet nearly entirely made of multi-coloured crystals. Large diamond mountains protruteded from an opaque green surface. A river flowed down the mountain, polishing the stones, and wearing them down. Occasionally flakes of the various gems would chip off, and go sailing down the river, catching in one of the nets set up along its path.

"Hey! Big boots! Move your big butt!" Bender shouted.

After about an hour of walking, they came to a giant saphire mountain with a large cave carved out of the side.

"Well, this is it. Hello?" Leela called into the cave. A minute later, an Australian man walked out.

" Oh, the new lazer blade." He smiled. finally, after years of being enslaved by others for no profit, now he could enslave himself for all the profit!

"Just sign here." As the words left Leela's mouth the earth began to shake. The man hurriedly signed the pad, looking paniced. Then he all but ran back into his cave.

"Well, another job well done-" As Bender finished his sentance, a loud roar thundered through the sky.

"Come on Bender, we should get out of here before the Loveasorus gets desperate." Bender just laughed.

"He'd have to be a lot more than desperate to even see you!" He laughed loudly before a large pink dinosaur bolted toward them from the distance behind Leela. Bender screamed girlishly, then ran away, not bothering to warn Leela. She turned around just in time to see the Loveasorus run right past her after Bender.

"Oh shit!" She grabbed her gun, running after them.

Fry was estatic. He had found a necklace while feeling through some mud at the park the other day, and after he cleaned it Hermes said it was a really expensive piece! He couldn't wait to give it to Leela tonight! He strolled into the planet express building whistling a happy tune, until he saw the ship land.

"Wait.. you guys went on a delivery without me?" Fry asked as Leela and Bender got off the ship. Leela rolled her eyes, ignoring him. Bender walked out next, looking like all hell. He had bite marks all in his chest and back, and was sparking erradicly.

"Eh, you didn't miss much." Bender through his arm around Fry and lit up a cigar.

"maybe help me get to the proffessors lab though."

_A/N:: Please review! I know it's off to an odd start but I'll get it there... :)_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning came, and Fry and Leela arrived arm in arm, giggling to eachother. Around Leela's neck hung a large amathest set in silver. The two made it to the couch where they immediatly cuddled up.

"Uh-oh," Amy started quietly as she peered around the corner from the conference room.

"Fry and Leela are back on-again." She told Hermes, Zoidberg, and Bender's head; Which was set on the table, currently being used as a paper weight for Hermes' tax reports.

"Those two are more flippity than a green snake on a barbeque." Heremes said, shaking his head.

"Human love! So fragile and mystical!" Zoidberg said, causing Bender to suck up one of Hermes' papers through his neck to shoot a spit wad. He chuckled quietly to himself upon impact of Zoidberg's face.

"Bad news everyone!" The professor shuffled in, and everyone took a seat.

"Bender's body took quite a beating on crystalis 4, and I'm afraid there aren't many options." Everyone gasped

"In order to fix it, I need a special peice that we can only get by ordering from that she devil, mom. So, instead, I'm sending you all on a dangerous and probably fatal mission to collect some precious dymonium so I can build the piece myself." He nodded slightly, and Bender cheered loudly.

"Wait, let me get this straight; you want to risk me and Fry's life to save Bender?" Leela asked, snorting slightly. Fry frowned, and almost considered pulling his arm away from her shoulders.

"Leela, Bender's my best friend. We have to do this!"

"Yes, and besides, I'm not just risking you and Fry, Oh my no, Zoidberg, Amy, and Bender's head are going too. Now go! all of you, I have more work to do if I'm going to get poor, gentle Bender's body back in working order..." The crew shrugged and one by one began filing out to prepare for the next mission. Leela hung behind and pulled the proffessor slightly away from the table where Bender still waited.

"So, Professor.. Why did the loveasorus even attack Bender? I thought you said it only attacked people who were passionately in love?" She asked quietly, hoping Bender couldn't hear.

"Who am I?! Charles Darwin's head?! Always expecting me to know everything about every species that might be immediately life threatening, oh fuff..." He muttered angrily while his hover chair lead him back to his lab.

The ship drifted through seemingly empty space, while the crew dangled outside by their space-suits collecting comet fragments.

"Now remember, only a minut fraction of these comets will contain any trace of dymonium, so be sure to check your sensor gadgets for radioactivity." Leela said as her, Fry, and Amy floated through the storm of rocks.

"Do you think they'll be ok? Those pebbles are moving pretty fast..." Zoidberg asked watching from the ship window. Bender glared at him.

"Who the hell cares? And they're meteorites, idiot, not 'pebbles.'" He said bitterly. After a few hours of collecting, the three returned abord.

"Woohoo! We got them all! Let's celebrate with a drink!" Fry smiled widely, never looking away from Leela.

"I know, let's not, and instead, get the hell back so I can get my damn body back!"Bender yelled. Everyone was still.

"Well!? Let's MOVE!" Slowly everyone moved to their seats and headed back to earth, all suddenly worried about Bender.

When they got back, Leela and Fry walked out first, each carrying one large jar of rocks in one arm while interlocking the other. next walked out Amy, carrying Bender, and finally Zoidberg.

"Time for some good old fashioned television!" Fry set his jar down on the table and walked into the other room, Leela right on his tail.

"Hey, just leave me here to wait for my body, I'll catch up once it's attached." Amy just shrugged, setting Bender down next to the jars, and following the others into the next room.

After a few hours, all my circuts was about to begin it's new season finale.

"Hey Bender! It's starting! Do you need me to grab you?" Fry yelled to the next room. when he got no reply, he lazily got up. In the confrence room the proffessor sat sleeping in his hover chair, but the rest of the room was empty. Fry frowned. Bender would never miss all my circuts; espesially not the season final! He must have gone back to the apartment... Fry shuffled back to the couch disappointed. Bender was always here for this.

"Hey I'm think I'm going home, Bender probably just wanted to walk home after getting his new body, he's probably setting up for the show right now." He explained to Leela.

"Fry, you don't know that. Just stay here!" She nearly pouted. Fry just rubbed his neck looking away.

"I don't know Leela, I don't want the cabage to get bad.." And with out another word he slipped out, leaving a confused Amy and Leela sitting there.

Fry tried to rush home, hoping not to miss too much of the show. He turned the corner quickly and imediately smacked into Randy, sending them both falling to the ground.

"Oh, hey Randy, sorry about that, all my circuts is playing its last show of the season." He explained in a hurry. The blond laughed.

"You know they play an encore in two hours, right?" Fry stared at him for a second too long and Randy rolled his eyes.

"They repeat the show in two hours." He clarified.

"Oh. But Bender says only chumps watch shows after everyone else has already seen them, so I better get home." Fry smiled goofily.

"Ok, then, I'll talk to you later!" Randy smiled back, watching as Fry nearly ran past him.

"I'm glad those two have eachother." The blond smiled to himself.

Fry walked into the apartment to find Bender sitting on the couch smoking a cigar and watching the opening theme to the show.

"Oh good! I made it!" Fry grinned at Bender who didn't aknowledge his entrance what-so-ever. Fry sat down next to Bender, expecting more of the cold shoulder, but instead, Bender stared at him crazily.

"What's up?" Fry finally asked.

"What's with the smell, meat-bag?" He asked with squinted eyes. Fry looked back in utter confusion.

"What smell? Do I smell bad?" Fry lifted the front of his shirt to his face so his whole stomach lay exposed. Bender stood up.

"Colonge. Expensive. Flour de MAN, if I'm not mistaken." He said coldly, leaving Fry even more confused.

"You wear COLONGE now?" Bender through his arms in the air dramaticly.

"No, Bender, I don't even know what a colonge looks like, honestly!" Fry held his hands up denfensivly.

"Well you smell like Gay ass." Bender stormed off to his room, leaving Fry to watch the final episode of all my circuts alone and confused.

The next morning Fry woke up to find the apartment empty. They had the day off, so Fry had been hoping to spend it with his best friend. He sighed, and called Leela instead.

"Sorry Fry, Amy and I are doing a spa weekend. I'm sure Bender won't be gone forever, right? I mean all my circuts isn't the only thing you guys have in common right? you'll be fine." Fry didn't tell her that he had actually ended up watching the show alone, since he was much too confused by how that happened anyways. With neither Bender nor Leela willing to spend time with him, maybe he should just spend some time alone; go see a movie maybe.

After an hour or so of walking around, however, he begun to realize he had never really walked anywhere without Bender or Leela; aside from to and from the planet express building. So now he wandered about, hoping that he was at least headed in the right direction. Eventually he saw a park and cheered to himself. He'd been there before! He grinned, proud that he found his way back to something recognizable.

"Fry!" Fry turned around to see Randy in a sporty track suit walking his small poofy dog.

"Oh hey again Randy. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing too severe, I have the day off today, so I decided to go out for a jog! wonderful day for it! What about you?" He asked, still jogging in place.

"Oh, I don't know, my day off too, but Leela's at some spa, and I don't know where Bender is..." He trailed off. Randy stopped his still jogging and snapped his fingers.

"I could die for a frozen yogurt, what about you?" Fry just shrugged in response, and the two walked toward a small cart.

"Can I get one small non-fat vanilla-strawberry swirl, and what do you want Fry? my treat!" He slightly sang. Fry smiled and picked out a chocolate caramel. The two sat on a near-by bench catching up and laughing.

"So did you and Bender enjoy that episode last night?" Randy asked, refering to thier brief collision last night. Fry just sighed and slumped sadly.

"No. He wouldn't even watch it with me. he said I smelled like gay ass." Fry moped. Randy laughed.

"I just bought a new bottle of my favorite cologne last night, some of it must have gotten on you" He still laughed at Bender's chioce of words.

"Bender never liked the stuff." Randy licked his napkin absently trying to scrub a sticky spot off his hand.

"Wait. I thought Bender hated you, when did he ever have time to smell you?" Fry asked. Randy looked up apologetically.

"So.. He never told you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Told me what?" Fry asked getting slightly more irritated. Randy just sighed.

"Look, Fry. If Bender hasn't told you, I'm sure he has his reasons. I don't want to interfere with your relationship, and I don't want to mess up our friendship, so I'm going to stay out of it, ok?" Randy stood up to throw away his cup and napkin.

"I better go anyways, Bender might be back at the apartment by now." Fry frowned, but waved to his blond friend and walked back to his apartment building hands deep in his pockets. He always knew Bender hated Randy, but he never knew there might be a reason...

_A/N:: Please take the time to let me know how I'm doing so far! :) thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

Fry paced the apartment as the sun set in the window behind him. Where was Bender? He had been disappearing almost every night lately, but he had never left Fry alone all day before! What if something happened? What if Bender was lying sober in a ditch somewhere? After a few more hours of worry, he heard Bender's foot cups clop up to the door. Fry bolted up as his metal friend staggered in.

"I knew it! You're sober!" Fry yelled accusingly. Bender held his hand in front of his face as though Fry was too bright for his glassy eyes. Fry grabbed a beer from the fridge, holding it out to Bender. He stared at it for a few minutes, before snatching it up, and walking right past Fry to the couch. He flipped the Tv on and immersed himself in it. Fry stood at the end of the couch awkwardly Would Bender just leave again if he sat next to him? Desperate to spend some time with the automatron, Fry slowly brought himself to the floor, sitting next to Bender's feet. Fry twitched, clenching and unclenching his hands, he barely breathed, just hoping for some sign that the two of them were ok. The rerun of last night's episode played through, and still the two were quiet; Fry staring through the now deactivated tv, and Bender, staring hard into the back of Fry's head. Bender lightly laid his hand on Fry's shoulder.

"You want another beer meat-bag?" Bender asked softer than he intended as Fry's body heat radiated through his metal hand. Fry looked up at him, and Bender felt everything stop. It was just briefly, but it was enough to remind him that he had changed everything, and would never feel the same about Fry as he use to. Bender pulled his arm back and practically bolted to the fridge for refills.

"Where were you today?" Fry finally asked after taking his beer from Bender. There was a long pause while Fry waited for an answer that pretty clearly not coming. "...and why were you sober?" Bender sighed and looked over at him sadly.

"I wasn't sober when the day started... I had a.. date." He mumbled, looking away from the redhead.

"So...?" Fry asked, curiosity boiling over. Bender just glared at him.

"Didn't go too well." He said, stating the obvious in the simplest way. Fry just nodded.

"I just meant... What kind of fembot..." Fry looked frustrated with his own lack of understanding. "I've never seen a fembot make you act this way..." Fry blushed a little, realizing this was headed toward a conversation about feelings and emotions and junk.  
Bender was silent again, wondering to himself if turning the Tv back on would distract Fry, or make him more worried. Fry clenched his fists nervously before adding "I know this is almost like talking about feelings, but we can help you in other ways? Randy told me about this pipe and tobacco convention he thought you'd like-" Bender stood up, feelings on over-load again.

"Oh, we'll just take Randy's advise then. Let's all talk to fucking RANDY." Bender mocked, his rage obvious. "Why the hell do you keep talking to that fruit-bat?! I swear to god I'm marching over there right now to give him a piece of my mind!" Fry tried to keep up with Bender's rage, but before he could get a word out the robot had gone.

Randy banged his palm on the Tv frame, trying to clear up the static when his door bell rang. He opened the door, and immediately Bender pushed his way in.  
"Ok look. you don't like me, and I don't like you. But we need to lay down some goddamn rules!" Bender half yelled as he slammed the door behind him. Randy stood there shocked.

"Bender... Look, I know we've always had a way of squirming under each other's skin, but we've been staying out of each other's way for a long time now. So what is this about?" he swirled his wine glass in contemplation.

"Don't play dumb with me blondie! I know you've been talking to Fry!" Bender smacked Randy's wine out of his hand. Randy gasped, and slapped Bender girlishly.

"Yes, we're friends, but you have to know he's not my type." Randy crossed his arms, and tilted his head to the side.

"You could be friends with any human in New New York, but nooo you choose mine." Bender spat out angrily. Randy crinkled his nose, and crossed the room.

"If we're going to talk like this, let's at least do it right." Randy grabbed two glasses and a bottle of scotch, placing them on the table between them.  
"Why does it matter? Fry doesn't know about us. I'm not conspiring against you, Bender. Fry's my friend; I'm not jealous." Randy explained, pouring them each a glass. Bender downed half his glass then crashed his fist into the table.

"Like Hell! You're only talking to him to expose me! that's all you want! My misery! WELL BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!" At this Randy looked both hurt and confused. He paused, thinking out his words very carefully.

"Bender. I would never want to hurt you. You may not like me, but I still love you. I could never hurt you. I don't know what big secret you're so afraid to tell him, but you two have been together now for years, right? I'm sure he can handle it." There was a long pause before Bender chuckled to himself quietly, almost sadly.

"He can never know what we had... He wouldn't look at me the same." Randy reached across the table placing his hand on Bender's

"you don't think he deserves to know he's not your first human love?" Bender pulled his hand back startled.

"What are you, stupid? Fry could never love me!" The two looked at each other from across the table for a long minute, both suddenly realizing neither one had been on the right page.

"You and Fry aren't together." Randy said simply, leaning back to absorb the information.

"I thought you two were friends?" Bender looked at him from slanted eyes, as Randy sipped his scotch.

"The way he talks... I just assumed..." After another long minute of silence, Bender stood up and started walking to the door.

"Fry loves Leela. I'm just the favorite toy." Randy walked over to him grabbing Bender's arm as he tried to leave.

"But... so do you love him..?" Randy choked out, suddenly very aware of his rapid heart beat. Bender didn't move, his eyes still glued to the door knob.

"I can't." He nearly whispered. Bender pulled his arm away and slipped out before Randy could respond. Randy put his palm to the door slowly, lost in the memories of Bender he held sacred.

Fry wondered down the road, wishing he had kept up with Bender. He had been so close to getting through to him. Before he knew it he had wondered right up to Leela's apartment building. He sighed. It was nearly two in the morning now, there was no way she'd be happy to see him. He plopped down on the curb, grabbing his head in his hands. How had this all happened? When had everything -and everyone- gotten so complicated? Before he thought too much more into it, however, he felt something nuzzle against his back. He turned around to see nibbler with Leela attached to his leash. She was looking at him with a worried eye, head slightly tilted.

"What are you doing here Fry?" She asked softly. Fry looked up at her like she was an angel sent just for him.

"Had a rough day." He smiled to himself lightly, before standing up and walking over to her. "I was kind of hoping we could talk about it, but it's so late.." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Leela stepped closer, kissing his cheek.

"Come on in. Nibbler's been keeping me up anyways." She scooped the creature up in her arms, and they walked back into the building.

A few minutes passed and Bender shuffled down the road. He hadn't expected any of that from Randy. However, the more he thought about it, the more he wasn't sure what he had expected. Maybe he just needed to get away from Fry. He sighed, suddenly unsure where he was even going. He didn't want to go home; couldn't face Fry yet. He kicked a lone beer can, and decided to head back to the place he had been going every other night.  
The walk seemed to go on for hours, even though he knew it was only a few blocks away. Emotions, thoughts, and memories ran though his head a mile a minute. He remembered when he worked at the factory, bending gurders all day. His boss was such a dick; treating every robot there like a dime-store hooker. But the old man had one thing that made him tolerable his son Randy. Randy would come by the factory almost every day, sneaking in fine alcohol from his father's private cellar. If it weren't for Randy, every robot there would be forced to either bring their own booze, or run on that cheap sludge his father provided. Bender smiled to himself, remembering those simpler days; The days when Planet Express was just a name on a ship that dropped off unbent gurders.  
He sighed, and looked up at the flickering neon sign shaped like a man's cock. He opened the door and shuffled in, taking a seat at a dark corner table. Cheesey up beat music clashed against him, as the stage lit up. Bender hated this place-hated how it made him feel-and yet, he came back, time and time again.

"I'm worried about Bender." Fry started, plopping down on Leela's couch. She freed Nibbler from his leash, then sat next to the red head. "Even when he's home he seems different, like he doesn't even want me there." Leela frowned at him, rubbing his shoulder gently.

"I'm sure that's not true, Fry. He's probably just got a lot on his mind." She furrowed her brow, wishing she knew what to say to him.

"Yeah, I guess so. He said he had a date today, I think it really screwed him up." He rubbed his forehead, as Leela pulled back startled.

"A date? With who?" Curiosity got the best of her, the loveasorus attack fresh on her mind. Fry looked up at her, shrugging.

"Dono. But it must be a hell of a fembot. Bender's never been like this before." He paused, staring intensely at the floor. "I tried to cheer him up, but he just stormed out. I just wish I had the old Bender back; the one that didn't make me feel so weird." He sighed, leaning his head on Leela's shoulder. She ran her hand through his hair, knowing he needed the contact.

"You shouldn't feel weird around him. Whatever's on his mind I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready. You just need to be patient, and be there for him subtly in the meantime." Fry stood up, pacing slightly.

"I've been trying! I even told him about this pipe and tobacco convention that Randy told me about, but he didn't even seem to listen. Why does he hate Randy so much anyways?" He huffed, rubbing his face roughly. Leela snorted slightly.

"Because he's a homophobic ass?" Leela chuckled, but immediately felt guilty. Fry didn't need such blunt comments right now.

"I guess so. But Randy's a really good guy! I'm sure if they saw each other more they could get along... Not that Bender really likes 'good' people... It's just... Every time I talk to Randy, he always knows what to say to help me when Bender and I are fighting. I just wish Bender could see that." Fry continued pacing, as Nibbler hopped up on Leela's lap.

"So, I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. What does Randy have to do with anything this time?" Leela asked hesitantly. Fry paused, looking at her sheepishly.

"That's kind of why he stormed out.. I mentioned Randy.." Leela laughed

"Well there's your problem; you're making him feel too much: trying to get him to talk about this fembot, then enraging him with his homophobia.. Maybe he just needs some space." She smiled at him tilting her head to the side. "Why don't you stay here tonight?"

_A/N:: Please review! It means the world to me! :D and bad news is I'm on vacation and only rarely have computer/internet access, but the good news is I'm still writing, and will just have to type it up later. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favs! I hope I'm doing good for the fandom :)_

"I knew you couldn't stay away." A man strutted up to Bender, holding his hand out to him. Bender took it without a word, and followed him into one of the rooms in the back. He closed the door behind him, locking it as the man started shedding his cloths. Bender looked him over slowly. He was about a foot taller than Fry, with short, light orange hair that stuck out in all directions. Bender let out a disgusted growl before pulling the man to him roughly.

"So honey, what'll it be? the mild as usual? Or can I blow your mind yet?" The man grinned suductively, but Bender just threw him down on the bed.

"Shut up and do it."

Randy spent hours tossing and turning in his bed trying to sleep, but his memories ate at him. finally he sat up sighing. He reached down to the end of his bed to pet his slumbering poodle. The clock read 4 AM; he had to leave to open the store in 3 hours. He groaned, and started up a pot of coffee. Maybe if he walked there today instead of tubing, he could clear his mind a bit. He could only hope. The road was almost entirely deserted; too early for the average pedestrian on this side of town. He walked slowly trying to focus anything but Bender, but of course, that never really works, does it? ...This whole time, Bender had been single; this whole time Randy could have been trying to win him back... He shook his head. It had been years, they both moved on with their lives... besides, Bender loved Fry now. Even if he never wanted him to find out. A part of Randy cried out that none of that mattered; that if he could win Bender back... then it didn't matter if he was truely loved in return. He winced at his own weakness. Bender always had a way of doing that to him; making him weak, childish, and selfish.

He thought back to the days when they first met. Randy had only been about eighteen at the time, and had just survived two years of "slave away the gay internment camp" his dad had forced on him. The first time he got the tour of his dad's factory, he nearly vomited. The conditions were deplorable! He didn't know much about robots, but he doubted leaky ceilings and tight, barely ventalated rooms were good for their circuitry, or their moral. Of course, when he got this tour, they were in a seperate, air conditioned moving walkway that hung far above the workers.

Randy's father beamed down at him as he proudly explained the inner workings of his twisted hell. He even offered him a job, but Randy knew he couldn't see that every day, not from some all mighty corprate seat above. Besides, working so close to his father, he was bound to figure out that his cure had been a bust.

After his father was done boasting, Randy slipped off to see the damage up close. He stumbled upon what was labeled "Kitchen" and curiousity led him in. Inside was a large machine that had two hoses connected to it. The larger one read "soylent alcoholic" and the small one read "Pabst blue robot." he flinched back in disgust. Is that what all his father's robots were running on? In that moment he knew he had to do something. If he didn't, he knew he would always feel like less of a person because of it. So he walked back up to his father's office and accepted the job offer. (So long as his father help put him through jewler's school.)

His first day on the job, he came in earlier than everyone else, and raided his dad's wine cellar, taking just enough to get each robo-employee a glass or so. It was a small change, but a good start. It gave him the chance to talk to them too, and after just a few months of working there, he could call each one by name. Before then, he had never really even talked to a robot, much less considered dating one. But one night changed it all. He had stayed late to try to fix some leaky pipes in the gurder bending area when he noticed one of the bending units still working. From the back he couldn't recognise which one, so he walked up to him. Hearing the footsteps, Bender turned around, ducking to avoid to the next gurder coming down the line.

"Oh, Bender. What are you doing here so late?" Randy tilted his head to the side slightly

"Actually, I was hoping to talk to you. You know I've been working here for a few years, and have been treated like dogshit every day of it. You're the first human that's seemed to care." And before Randy knew it Bender had pulled him into a hug. Randy blushed a deep red, and swore Bender had felt up his ass. But as quickly as the moment had come on, it had gone. Randy tried to stammer a responce, but Bender had already turned to leave. It was funny, looking back on it, Randy knew Bender had only acted that way to steal his dad's cellar key from his pocket, but it still made him blush.

As he crossed the lightspeed rail, the faint sound of rave music pounded the air; the 'party' side of town. There use to be a dance club on this street. In fact, it was the first place he had seen Bender outside of work; the first time Randy really realized he needed to see more of him. Of course, these days, the club had turned into some sleazy male stripper/prostitute den. Not two seconds after the thoughts drifted through his mind, the place came into veiw, and there, yelling at one of the whores, was Bender. Randy could swear time slowed down as he continued walking toward his favorite robot. As he got closer, he began to see how run down Bender really looked; like he hadn't drank anything since the half-glass of scotch. He all but ran up to him now, calling his name as he closed in. Bender turned around, rolling his eyes once he realized who it was.

"What do you want Randy." Randy paused, suddenly not sure.

"You look terrible." He started nervously. "Can I buy you a drink?" Bender glared at him for a long while, before nodding.

"Alright, but only because I just spent all my money."

"well, if you ever need a cheaper way.." Randy blushed, unable to believe he had really just said that; must be the lack of sleep. Bender didn't even seem to hear him, however, so the two just walked into the liquor store as normal. Bender reached for a pabst blue robot, until Randy held up a bottle of everclear circuts.

"Looks like you could use the heavy stuff." Bender just smiled, shrugging. The two sat on a bench outside in silence as they drank. Bender getting more collected with every sip, and Randy getting less.

"So what did you mean?" Bender finally asked him. Randy blushed.

"About what?" He nearly croaked. Bender just smiled at him. "Oh, that. Well, you know. I'm free most nights, and you obviously still know where I live..." He stared at his feet, suddenly wishing he hadn't decided to buy himself a drink too.

"You told me last night you still love me." Bender half-asked softly. Randy felt the air leave his lungs, and began to question if this was some dream.

"And I do." He replied almost too quietly. there was another long pause as the two kept drinking.

"You know I don't love you anymore." Bender continued to recap.

"I know. I'm ok with that." Nervously, Randy looked up at Bender, trying to gauge his reaction. Bender just looked straight ahead, obviously thinking through a lot. Suddenly he stood up, and looked down at Randy.

"I'll stop by some time." Randy watched him walk away, his heart pounding a mile a minute. he threw away the rest of his drink, and walked back into the store to buy a pack of cigarettes. He had quit almost four years ago, but if ever he needed to calm down...

Fry awoke with a nude Leela cuddled against him. He sighed, perfectly content, as he lightly rubbed her arm. He had to be the luckiest guy in the world. Slowly She awoke with a yawn, rubbing Fry's chest in the process.

"Mmh, Good morning Fry." She said sleepily. She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before getting up to get ready. Fry yawned, stretching out. He probably would have fallen right back to sleep were it not for Leela's invitation to the shower...

Bender strolled down the street, finding an odd new spring in his step. He stretched, feeling good in the first time in a long time; and he was pretty sure it wasn't just from the hooker. deciding to treat himself, Bender walked to the robo-wash on his way to work. He emerged sparkling clean and whistling to himself. As he walked into the Planet Express building he even danced a little; that is, until he looked around and realized that for the first time in his life, he was the first one to work.

"Holy shit." He mused a loud before he heard a lazer gun load behind him. He dove to the ground with a scream, just barely avoiding the shot. He turned around to see an apologetic Hermes.

"Bender-mon, what on god's green earth are ya doing here?!" Hermes scratched the back of his head. Bender looked up at him, pissed off.

"Last I checked I worked here" He grumbled, rubbing his ass as he stood up. Hermes placed his hands on his hips.

"Bender, it's five thirty in the morning! That's three hours before you're suppose to be here and five hours before you normally get here!" Bender just glared at him.

"So you shoot me? Jeeze, a guy can't break into work early to snag some beer from the fridge, and watch tv on the couch?" Bender grumbled as he walked toward the lounge.

After a few episodes of a 'Scary Door' marathon, Bender got up to get another beer. As he whistled to himself, the door whooshed open and Leela and Fry walked in giggling to eachother.

"Bender! You seem in a good mood." Fry smiled at him. Bender turned away from them, hiding his jealous expression.

"You know it." He replied, trying to keep his up-beat tone.

"Good news everyone!" They heard the professor from the other room, and filed into the conference room. "We have a delivery to the planet Eden In the Natural Studies system. You'll be delivering a crate of display boxes to the college of aracnology." Leela made a quick "eck" noise, as Fry cocked his head to the side with a confused sound.

"Spider nerds." Bender whispered, leaning toward Fry.

"Indeed, so be sure to bring lots of bug spray." The professor laughed.

As they lowered the ship into orbit above Eden, Leela turned to Bender.

"Ok Bender, since aparently there are several species of spiders down there that are instantly fatal to humans, I think it would best if you made the delievery this time." Bender glared at her.

"Oh sure, make the robot do all the work while you two meat bags lounge around! I see how it is." He crossed his arms, but walked toward the crate anyways.

As Bender was lowered down to the planet's surface, he sighed. Fry would never see him as more than just an object. He shuffled slowly through the foggy clearing, spiders of all sizes crawling up him. Maybe that's all he was; just a tool. He looked up at the clear, star-filled sky. Other than feeling unfufilled, the only thing he had felt lately was numb. He just wasn't humanoid enough for Fry. A tear escaped Bender's eye, washing a small spider away. He wasn't good enough.

These self-loathing thoughts continued until he reached the college, and most of the way back. As he neared the ship he finally composed himself, throwing on an apathetic mask. He tried contacting the ship to pull him up but there was no answer. After a few minutes he groaned, muttering to himself about human's lack of respect. he grabbed onto the cable and climbed his way up. Once at the top, he fell onto the floor panting heavily, and flicking the last few spiders off of him; until he heard some one else panting... and... wait.. he walked to the bridge slowly, and opened the door.

"FOR SHIT'S SAKE!" Bender yelled, covering his eyes. Fry and Leela quickly seperated and covered themselves. Bender just turned around, leaving to lock himself in the cabin; maybe puke a little. He stayed in there the whole fly back, with no one bothering him. When he felt the ship land, and shuffled out behind Leela and Fry, puffing at his cigar and glaring daggars at the back of Fry's head.

_A/N Hope you're enjoying the fic thus far! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

_"FOR SHIT'S SAKE!" Bender yelled, covering his eyes. Fry and Leela quickly seperated and covered themselves. Bender just turned around, leaving to lock himself in the cabin; maybe puke a little. He stayed in there the whole fly back, with no one bothering him. When he felt the ship land, and shuffled out behind Leela and Fry, puffing at his cigar and glaring daggars at the back of Fry's head._

_(And now...)_

"Oh good, you're back!" The professor smiled. "And just in time to try out my latest invention! I call it The What-If Machine!" He announced proudly. The crew all looked at eachother.

"Uhm, Professor, I hate to burst your bubble, but I think you already invented that." Leela pointed out as kindly as she could.

"Uh whaa..? Don't be proposterus! I would remember such events!" He huffed.

"But that's it right over there" Amy pointed to the other end of the room. The proffessor paused.

"Hm. Well at any rate, this one's bound to be much better. Let's give it a try. Bender? Would you like to start us off?" The professor asked, moving the microphone his way.

"Hell no, that thing was stupid the first time you made it, and it's stupid now." He crossed his arm, turning away.

"Very well. Fry, what about you?" Fry made a thinking noise whlie rubbing his chin.

"What if I became spider-man!?" Fry asked excitedly. Bender rolled his eyes.

The rest of the crew spent the next twenty minutes watching Fry and Leela's grotesc web-flinging love story, while Bender slipped out. He shuffled down the road slowly, stopping as he aproached a suicide booth. He smiled; an easy answer on every corner. On the other hand, those things never worked the way they should, and the one time it did, he just bullied his way back to life. He sighed and sat down on the curb. Staring at his hands, he noticed the shiney polish he had gotten at the robo-wash. Funny, he had already forgotten that his morning had started out so well; everything just disapeared whenever Fry was around. Well, except for the canolope-eye. That bitch. He rubbed his head in frustration, wishing he could just forget about all of them. Of course he couldn't, he had no one else and no where else; wait, maybe he did... All he needed was the money to do it... He rubbed his hands together laughing evilly as he began to plot.

After each crew member watched their own 'what if' senarios, Fry took Leela by the arm and walked her home. The two stood outside her apartment building holding eachother.

"I love you Leela." Fry told her, brushing a lock of purple hair away from her colosial eye. She pulled herself closer, kissing him passionately.

"Goodnight Fry." As Fry walked back to the Robot Arms Apts, he sighed contently.

Bender popped open a beer as Fry strolled into the apartment.

"Hey." Fry greeted, reaching around Bender to grab himself one too.

"So, you and Leela are getting pretty serious, huh?" Bender asked slyly, lighting a cigar. Fry grinned at him.

"I think so, yeah." He took a swig of his beer through smiling lips.

"And to think it's all thanks to one expensive necklace you came upon by chance... It's a shame you can't afford things like that." Bender led, admiring where his fingernails would be were he human. Fry frowned.

"Do you think Leela would mind? She's not the shallow type.." He asked Bender, suddenly worried.

"Fry, Fry, it's not about being shallow, it's about having nice things and looking good." He took a long drag of his cigar. Fry sighed sadly, sitting down on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. If only there was a way to get her nice jewelry with out spending money." Bender laughed.

"Luckily for you, I have a little a scheme up my sleeve." Bender rubbed his hands together, as Fry looked up at him hopefully.

"A jewl hiest?" Fry asked, tilting his head.

"Not just any jewel hiest, the laziest, most dangerous heist ever..." He laughed,pulling a large backpack over his sholders. "Now hurry up, we still have to make one more stop before we steal the ship."

Randy cuddled up to his poodle, deep in thought. Maybe his lonliness had gotten the best of him. He missed the days when Bender and him were together with all his heart, but as Bender said himself, their love wasn't mutual anymore; becoming bang-buddies wouldn't change that. He scratched under his poodle's chin, sighing.

"At least you'll never know lost love, poopsie; you'll always have me." The poodle leaned up, licking Randy's face. Just then the door bell rang. Randy opened the door to see Bender waiting there impatiently with Fry standing behind him.

"Randy?" Fry asked shocked, as Bender pushed his way in.

"Ok Randy, hurry up and pack everything you'll ever need; we only have a few hours to do this." Randy just stared at the automatron, trying to understand what was going on. He opened his mouth to ask what he was talking about, but Bender just pushed past him. "Wait here, Fry." Fry just shrugged in responce, plopping down on Randy's couch as Randy followed Bender into the bedroom.

"What do you mean 'pack everything I'll ever need?' What's going on?" Randy questioned. Bender stopped, looking over his shoulder to make sure Fry couldn't see them. He placed his hands on the blonds shoulders.

"You love me, right?" Bender asked again, looking deeply into Randy's eyes. Randy stared at him.

"Of course, Bender, you know I always have." Randy gently placed his hand on Bender's chest. Bender smiled in responce.

"Then let's go; you and me. We just have to make one stop on the way." Bender reached up to pet Randy's cheek. Randy swollowed hard, nodding as Bender turned to wait with Fry.

"So, I'm confused, why are we bringing Randy?" Fry asked Bender quietly. Bender rolled his eyes.

"Well we need someone to estimate the value of the jewels, and since Hermes would never agree to borrowing the ship for this..." He trailed off. Fry made an understanding 'Oh...' as Randy re-emerged with a backpack, two suitcases, and his poodle. Bender glared at him.

"You're bringing the dog?" He asked annoyed. Randy dropped his suitcases, a look of horror on his face.

"Of course! I can't just leave my poopsie!" He scooped up the puppy, holding him close. Bender rolled his eyes, picking up Randy's luggage.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not calling it poopsie." He agreed angrily, turning to leave.

_A/N:: Sorry for the shorter chapter this time, although I hope it was still a good one. Hopefully I'll have more time to write this weekend.. As always, thank you so much for everyone who followed and reviewed! Your support really means a lot. :) And if you haven't reviewed yet-or even if you have-Please let me know how I'm doing so far!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, hopefully they'll get longer again as we go. :) Thank-you so much to everyone who reviewed, followed, or faved :) And please, enjoy the latest chapter! _

As the three approach the Planet Express building, Bender told the two humans to wait by the front door until he could open it for them. He walked around to the side of the building, stopping outside Zoidberg's office. Pulling one of his arms off, he held it up to an open window, squeezing it through. Then, grabbing Randy's suitcases from next to him, walked back to his meat-bags and waited for his hand to let them in.

After reattaching his arm, Bender led the other two to the ship quietly.

"Ok, I just have to steal the keys from the professor's lab then we're clear to fly." He whispered grinning. Fry frowned.

"Wait, am I flying it?" He asked worridly. Bender glared at him.

"Leela's been teaching you to fly for years now, and you're worried? come on, that's not the man she wants!" He replied in an angry yet hushed tone. Fry just scratched his neck, nodding. "Good. now, Fry, take Randy's stuff and get him set up in the cabin; I'll be right back..." Fry shrugged, picking up Randy's suitcases, and lugging them onboard.

"Thanks for helping us out, Randy." Fry started as the two walked toward the cabin. "I doubt hiests are really your thing, but it means a lot to me, and I'm sure Bender won't forget it either!" He grinned, but Randy just furrowed his brow in confusion. He stayed quiet, however, sure Bender would explain soon. The roof began to open as Bender walked up to them whistling and twirling the keys around his finger.

"Ok, now to Crystalis 4!" He laughed evilly, handing Fry the keys.

As the ship took off, Bender rummaged through the ships logs to find the cordanates. Randy squirmed nervously, petting his slumbering puppy.

"So, what exactally is the plan?" He asked after they flew through more open space. Bender swung his chair around to face them.

"We orbit Crystalis 4, I get lowered down, I loot, I come back up, and we fly away, all before that stupid dinosaur ever gets wind of us!" He laughed, as Randy and Fry just looked at eachother.

"Dinosaur?" Fry asked tilting his head. "Is that what tore you up last time?" Bender glared at him.

"No. Not even! Ok, yes, but this time I brought fire power!" He opened his chest compartment pulling out a block of C4 and chuckling to himself. Randy covered his mouth in shock.

Once they were in orbit of the planet, Bender readied himself to go down to the surface, as Randy and Fry waited anxiously.

"Ok meat-bags, I'll be back before you know it." He winked, and slid down the cable.

Thankfully he landed closer to the Saphire mountain than last time, and was able to bolt into the cave with out hearing any sign of the loveasorus. He walked quietly, hearing an Australian man swearing to himself as he drilled into the back wall of the cave. Bender rubbed his hands together evilly as he saw the piles of gems already carved out. He grabbed a burglar mask out of his compartment, tying it around his face, then quietly tiptoed behind the worker. Before the man even looked away from his work, Bender had completely filled his compartment with jewels, and had already filled one of the bags half way.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!" The Australian yelled angrily. Bender just pulled a gun on the man, and continued to fill up. The man swore, but held his hands up in surrender. With three large bags filled, Bender laughed, and ran back to the ship. As soon as he grabbed the cable, it began to pull him back into the ship slowly.

"Come on, come on..." He muttered impatiently. Just when it seemed the trip would run smoothly, the loveasorus bolted toward him, faster than last time, almost as though it remembered him. Bender yelled, shifting his new luggage to grab the explosives.

Back in the ship Fry screamed as he saw the creature.

"It's so pink!" He paniced, Randy hopped up, running to the cargo hold where Bender would appear. He looked down just in time to see Bender throw the C4 in the roaring dino's mouth. It looked confused until Bender flipped the switch. Now covered in Dino-guts, Bender rose into the room, tossing the jewels to the side. Randy immediately hugged him. Bender looked down at the blond softly, until he heard the door whoosh open. He pushed Randy off him as Fry walked in.

"That was amazing Bender! The dinosaur was all 'RAWR!' and you were all 'heads up!' and he was all 'KERSPLOOM!'" He recapped excitedly, high-fiving his metal friend. The three walked back to the bridge, each grabbing one of the over-flowing bags. "So what now, back to earth?" Fry asked, cocking his head to the side.

"No, head to my castle." Bender said proudly. Fry just stared at him confused; Bender rolled his eyes. "Remember? I inherited it from my uncle Vladamire?" Realization hit Fry.

"Oh that place with the ghosts and the were-car?" Bender nodded, then turned to Randy.

"Don't worry, the crew and I got rid of all those things."

Fry landed the ship outside a small robot village, and the three started loading the gems and Randy's luggage onto a hover cart.

As the three walked toward the castle, the villagers all muttered amongst themselves about the cursed ones. Bender leaned over to Randy, who obviously was getting spooked. "Yeah, the curse is gone, I got rid of that too." He smiled at the blond.

Once at the castle, Bender led Randy to the bedroom to leave his things while he gave him the tour. In the middle of showing him the yard, Fry's phone rang.

"Fry here... Oh really? something wrong? with the ship? No the ship's fine, it's just sitting outside of town-because that's where I landed it-ok-ok-ok, we'll head back." Fry muttered sadly into his phone. "Leela sounds really mad, we better get back." Fry said to Bender as he turned around, but Bender was too focused on showing Randy the sunset. Bender's hand was on Randy's shoulder as he stood behind him, pointing out to the distance and muttering things Fry couldn't hear. "Bender?" Bender finally turned around, wringing his hands together sheepishy.

"Look, Fry, maybe you better head back. I think we'll stay here." He finally admitted. Fry didn't seem to understand, so Bender put his arm around Randy's waist. Who cares if he knew now? This was good-bye. "It's been a great couple years, but this is where I need to be." He explained the best he could. Fry stared at Randy.

"But.. You too?" Randy blushed, looking up at Bender tenderly.

"Yeah, we've moved past our differences." Bender replied for him. Fry gaped, but began to understand. "Come on, I'll walk you to the door." As Fry turned to leave, Bender handed him a large bag of gems.

"If you take those to my jewelry store, Kevin can cut and set those, he'll probably even let you pay him in jewels." Randy smiled to Fry, as he leaned closer to his robot. Fry looked down at the bag of multi-coloured jewels, than up at Bender sadly.

"We'll visit you guys sometimes." Fry said softly, still a little in shock.

Fry landed at planet express sadly before shuffling off the ship into the room of angry people.

"Fry! How dare you take the ship in the middle of the night! where's Bender!? I'm going to kick his ass!" Leela ranted.

"Now, now, Leela, I think a quick firing will do just as well." The professor nodded. Fry sighed.

"Go ahead. He's not coming back anyways." He leaned against the wall before slumping to the ground. The crew all looked at eachother.

"What do you mean? Back from where?" Leela asked, suddenly softening her tone. She kneeled next to Fry as he thumped his head back against the wall.

"He's going to live at his castle from now on... I can't believe them." He snorted angrily. Leela turned to the rest of the crew, gesturing for them to leave. Amy started pulling people away, but kept herself with-in earshot.

"Who's them?" Leela asked, now curling up next to him. Fry threw his arm around her, squeezing her tightly.

"Bender and Randy. After the heist they just had me drop them off at his castle, then said goodbye." He sniffled a little, really hurting. Leela tilted her head.

"Bender and Randy? Living together?" She stiffled a laugh, as Fry just groaned.

"I think they're together. like together-together." He moped, looking into Leela's gorgeous eye. Leela frowned, absorbing the information. "It all makes sence now." He continued grimly. "I can't believe him; that jerk. He told me he didn't want to come between me and Bender, then he moves away with him!" Fry stood up, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "I need beer..." He whined, before walking to the fridge sadly.

_A/N:: Hope this little chapter was ok! Please review and let me know! _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Sorry I've been slacking on this guys, I'm having some bad writer's block... or maybe it's just been too nice outside... either way, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank-you so much to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed! now on with the fic! :)_

Bender sighed as he locked his fortune in a large safe. He walked out onto the balcony and stared at the night sky. After Fry had left, Randy and Bender had sorted through the gems and found that they came to the total of somewhere near two-point-five million. So this was his life now; a millionaire with a trophy blond who carries around a small poodle. He laughed to himself; the American dream. He tapped his fingers against the rail before deciding to watch some TV. On the way there, he heard Randy humming from the kitchen. Bender peered in, smiling at the sight of Randy cooking.

"Settling in ok?" Bender asked, leaning against the door frame. Randy beamed at him.

"This kitchen is amazing! And the garden!" Randy whirled around, gazing out the window. Bender walked closer, looking over his shoulder. Outside there were two large areas of dirt with a stepping-stone path dividing the middle. A Victorian metal fence bordered the area, leading to a dramatic gate at the middle.

"That's a garden?" Bender asked incredulously. Randy laughed.

"It could be." He looked up at Bender hopefully. Bender smiled down at the blond, wrapping his arms around him.

"As long as I don't have to do anything, you can do whatever you want to the mud patch." Randy chuckled lightly, leaning into Bender's embrace.

"I can't believe this is really happening." He whispered more to himself than Bender, who just smiled into the blond's hair, gripping him tighter. This wasn't love, but it was a hell of a lot better than what he had waiting for him back on earth.

Fry grabbed another beer from his fridge, tossing the old bottle carelessly behind him. He sighed, looking around his apartment. He wished he had noticed all the missing items before Bender had convinced him to go on that stupid heist; maybe he would have realized it would be the last-he took a swig of his beer-probably not.

Staggering to the couch, he flipped the TV on. He took another large swig of beer before there was a knock at the door. He tried to ignore it, but it came again, louder this time. Groaning lazily, he stood up and waded through the layer of trash to the door. He opened it as he chugged the rest of his beer. Leela brought her hand to her face, turning her head away.

"Oh Lord, Fry, could you put some pants on?"

"Why could I?!" He hiccupped drunkenly, shuffling back to the couch. Leela tried to follow, but couldn't due to the layers of slurm cans and beer bottles.

"Fry, it's not like Bender died, he just moved away." She furrowed her brow. Fry snorted.

"Yeah, with Randy. I jus' wan'd them to be friends, ya know? All my friends to be-hic-friends." Leela sighed heavily.

"We don't all have to work together to be friends, Fry. In fact we can visit him tonight if you want." She tried, leaning against the door frame. Fry groaned loudly, before nodding his head. "Ok, good. Do you think you can sober up a bit first? Maybe take a shower?" Fry squinted at her.

"Jeeze, Leela were not go'n to see the pope!" He laughed to himself, turning the TV off. Leela frowned, crossing her arms. After a minute of silence, Fry agreed to try, saying he'd meet her at Planet Express.

On the walk back to work, Leela sighed in frustration. Why had Bender left now of all times? She and Fry had just gotten close; couldn't he think of someone else for once? If he had just waited a couple of months, she and Fry might have moved in together; then maybe it wouldn't have hurt him so much. She walked into the conference room, picking up the phone to call Bender. It rang for a few minutes before Randy appeared on the screen giggling.

"Oh hiya Leela!" He greeted giddily. Leela forced a smile.

"Hi Randy. Is Bender there?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. Randy leaned out of the screen for a minute, before popping back into view.

"He's a little tied up right now; a lot to do to fix up the place. Can I take a message?" Leela frowned.

"I was hoping we could stop by for a visit tonight, it would mean a lot to all of us." She brought her hand to her chest.

"Ok, I'll be sure to ask him. We'll call back soon!" He smiled at her, then they said their good-byes.

"Bender?" Randy leaned into the next room where Bender was hooking up the cable Tv.

"Yeah, I heard.." He mumbled. Randy sat on the couch, the poodle hopping up next to him happily. "There!" Bender stood up, rubbing his hands together proudly. He flipped the TV on, pushing the puppy to the side before taking its place.

"So..?" Randy asked nervously. Bender paused, seemingly entranced by the news. "Bender..." Randy said softly, placing his hand on Bender's arm. Bender leaned into the touch, sighing.

"Just for dinner. I don't want them smelling up the place." He looked away, lighting up a cigar. Randy smiled, rubbing Bender's shoulder lightly.

"Ok, I'll call them back up." Randy started to stand up, but Bender pulled him back down.

"Shut up and come here." Bender wrapped his arms around him. Randy complied, anxious, almost scared of what would happen when Fry came back here. This paradise Bender had created to forget about him-his and Randy's paradise, the one they dreamed of together when they were young-would it crumble at the sight of his metal lover's true love?

He sniffled, causing Bender to rub his back lightly. "Just a visit. This is my home." He said confidently. Randy kissed Bender's cheek, before walking back to the phone.

After hanging up the phone, Leela ran to the lab where everyone was marveling at the professor's newest invention.

"Good news everyone!" She yelled happily, causing a bit of confusion. "We're all going to Bender's mansion for dinner tonight!"

"What's this? Free food?" Zoidberg asked excitedly.

"All except Zoidberg that is." Leela continued. Zoidberg let out a disappointed 'oh..' while Amy squealed and the professor just crossed his arms and huffed. "Come on, it'll mean a lot to Bender that we all act supportive. After all, who knows how long he's been hiding this from us. Besides, I think we all know Fry needs this." At that they all nodded. Fry had barely even come into work the past two weeks since Bender left.

"Oh!" Amy jumped up excitedly. "We should buy them a house-warming gift!" Everyone nodded in agreement, except the professor.

"Or better yet, build them one!" He raised a finger dramatically, and began muttering to himself about something involving a nuclear reactor, as he wandered to the far end of the lab.

Fry let the water rush over his body as he sighed deeply. His best friend was gone; running off with his only other friend. He sobbed lightly, never feeling so alone. Why would they just leave like that? Was he really that stupid? Bender had never been like this before - not even that time when the planet express ship had gone all crazy on him. Or that other time when that fembot bending unit started working with him. Or that time with the Dombot's wife. Or that time with the Dombot's daughter. Or that time with Amy. Or really any of the times that Fry could really remember. There had to be another reason beyond what he could see, didn't there? He might not be the brightest fork in the microwave but this was Bender, it had to be some scheme. He turned the water off, sighing to himself.

After getting ready to meet up with the others, he shuffled past the clutter toward the door. Walking slowly to the Planet Express building, Fry shoved his hands in his pockets. Somewhere along the walk his sadness had turned bitter; a numbness growing inside him.

He opened the door and was imediatly greeted by Leela.

"We stopped by a liquor store to grab them kind of a house warming gift. I grabbed one of his more expensive favorites, from both of us. I figured you wouldn't have time on the way." Leela held up a bottle of whiskey, with a small smile. Fry shugged, trying to lighten up for her.

"Fry! you're just in time to help the crew haul this large package aboard the ship!" The professor exclaimed as he tapped his fingers together. The crew all groaned, but began pushing the large crate.

"Uhm, professor, this thing isn't going to kill us, right?" Leela asked as she shoved her weight into it. The professor made a 'tsk'ing noise.

"Technology isn't inheritly good or evil, Leela it's how it's used." And with that he shuffled past them to the ship.

They parked the ship at the usual place, and the professor led them to the cargo hold.

"With my new invention, we won't have to walk through that horrid village and take a stupid carrige to Bender's castle." He opened the crate revealing a sporty hover car.

"Ooh, neat hover car. Are the seats real gorilla fur?" Amy asked, looking through the window.

"Of course!" The professor huffed. "But this isn't just any hover car! it's a miniature war ship!" He held his fists up dramatically.

"Why does Bender need a war ship?" Leela asked, crossing her arms.

"Why does anyone need anything?" He replied, quickly waving her off. "Now everyone pile in, it'll be a tight fit."

_A/N: Hope it was ok, please review to let me know!_


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N:: Thank-you so much for the favs, follows, and reviews! sorry it's been a while, just chiseling through some writer's block. :) _

As they drove up the cliff, Amy pointed out the decorative guard rail, 'ooh'ing.

"That's new; who would have known Bender would have spent his heist money to actually improve things." Leela mused. Fry just 'psh'ed at her.

"Bender would never use his money on pointless things like improvement. I bet it was Randy." He said, squinting and drawing out Randy's name in a very old-Benderesc way. Leela rolled her eye, but stayed silent.

When they reached the mansion, they all piled out, the professor beeping the lock. Leela rang the door chime as Fry just crossed his arms, slouching. Bender opened the door, inviting them in as he popped open a beer.

"You guys remember where the dining hall is, right? I gotta go check on the cook." He whistled as he walked away. The crew took the place in as they walked down the hall. Creepy paintings of robots long dead were now all replaced with various portraits of Bender. All the cob webs and spiders were gone, and the whole place just felt brighter. As they walked into the dining room, Leela brought her hand to her chest. With the room cleaned up, and a proper chandelier installed, the room looked gorgeous. The large window overlooking the grave yard now had gold and red velvet drapes pulled over half of it, matching the large gold vase of roses on the table.

Fry plopped down at the table, not bothering to take in any of the changes. Bender had loved this place the way it was.

Bender walked into the kitchen whistling as Randy pulled the turkey out of the oven.

"I just have to let it sit for a minute, then I'll carve it up." The blond smiled at him. Bender laughed, lightly pushing Randy aside. He started spinning his hand, effectively turning it into a saw and started slicing the turkey. Randy leaned up and kissed his cheek, crossing the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the side dishes.

The automotron strolled into the dining hall a minute later holding a large covered platter in one hand, and a bottle of wine in the other. He set the platter down, and pulled eight glasses out of his compartment.

"The place looks great, Bender!" Leela started, as she took a seat next to Fry. Bender sat on the other side of her, pouring himself a glass.

"Yeah, I tell you, every time I turn around Randy's doing something." He laughed. Fry rolled his eyes. Hermes and Scruffy sat down, awkwardly glancing at each other.

"So you guys are doing good here?" Amy asked, helping the professor sit to Fry's right before sitting herself between him and Scruffy.

"Oh yeah, 80 inch TV, imported food and fine alcohol." As Bender explain his life of leisure, Randy walked in with two more trays.

"Not to mention the best kitchen on this side of the terminus." Randy giggled, sitting next to his robot. "We have a turkey dinner with baked sweet potatoes and raspberry sauce." He announced as he revealed the dishes.

"Wow, and here I was expecting one of Bender's dishes." Leela gaped. Bender glared at her.

"It was a team effort." He replied between gritted teeth.

The rest of the dinner was mostly just small talk, Leela and Amy asking Randy questions about the other changes to the house while the others pretended to have an interest. Fry just stared at his food, stabbing it with his fork. He finally stood up.

"Hey Bender, where's your bathroom?" He asked, not at all concerned with the patio conversation he was interrupting.

"Down the hall to the left hall way, then the second door on the right." Randy answered for him. Fry mumbled a thanks before hurrying out of the room. It was all just too weird. As he shuffled down the hall, he noticed a picture of Randy and Bender set on a small table. He picked it up sighing. They were smiling by the fireplace. Could they really be happy together? Was this really what Bender wanted? He returned the picture sadly. It still didn't make any sense to him.

"So Randy," Amy started after she finished her dinner. "Don't get all shpliffed out at me for asking, but weren't you married?" She tilted her head to the side. Everyone looked at him, Bender especially. Randy sighed, nodding.

"Soupy passed away a few years ago. He was a recovering alcoholic, and when the earth's water turned to alcohol..." He trailed off.

"Oh, sorry." Amy winced slightly.

"We were separated at the time anyways." He explained, shrugging.

As they prepared to leave, the professor told Bender about his little house warming gift, walking him out to show him. Bender gasped, feeling the furry seats.

"There's also a Gorilla ashtray." The professor declared proudly, pulling a cupped gorilla hand out from under the radio. Bender looked up at him almost sentimentally. "We will need a ride back to the ship though."

As they drove back down the mountain, the professor explained about all the hidden devices in the car, as well as the basics. He had left a manual in the glove box, but doubted Bender would ever take the three seconds to read it. They reached the Planet Express ship, and began filing out. Fry waited a second longer, placing his hand on Bender's shoulder.

"I hope you two are happy here." He said sadly, yet sincerely. Bender tried to hide his frown.

"Living the dream." He said quieter than he had intended.

_A/N:: Thank-you to everyone who's supported this fic so far, and sorry for it's delay and shortness. Hopefully I'll be able to weave the next chapters out more easily. Please keep letting me know how I'm doing! I love hearing from you!_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:: Oh my gods you guys, I'm sorry that took ages, life's been a bitch. And... yeah, this chapter kind of ended up going in a weird direction... sorry if you don't like... also, rating is being bumped up to M. :) hope you enjoy the fic!_

For the next few days Fry continued to live in solitude. Since visiting Bender and Randy, his loneliness had become conflicted; feeling selfish and almost dirty. After a week of living alone with it, he knew he had to get out.

It was another sleepless night, and Fry walked down the street, hands in his pockets and eyes downward. he sighed glumly. Normally when he was upset he would go to Leela-and maybe he should-but he knew there was nothing anyone could say to make things better. Even when he got to see Bender things would never be the same; Bender wouldn't really be there. He thought back to the pictures of Randy and Bender. They did seem happy, no matter how misplaced it may have seemed to Fry. He found his way to the park, plopping down on the bench. He pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, sighing loudly.

"Well, well, what'cha sighing about Red?" Fry jumped, squeaking slightly.

"Roberto! What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, you know, just out for a casual mugging... GIVE ME YOUR WALLET OR I'LL FILET YOU LIKE A THREE EYED FISH! HaHA!" Roberto made a stabbing motion toward the human with his knife. Fry screamed, and dug his wallet out of his pocket. Roberto leafed through it before tossing it in his compartment and sitting next to the red head.

"So what about you? trying to press your eye balls into your brain? I've been there..." Fry squirmed slightly, but before he could think to run, Roberto's arm was around him tightly.

"Uh, just thought the air might help me think.." He squeaked out nervously.

"Mmhm, You know I think I remember a time when you got me incarcerated... It just so happens I got a job that I could really use a battle droid for... Are you in? Or am I gonna have to dismantle you so you won't talk?" Roberto asked directly into Fry's ear. Fry's blood was pumping and all he could manage to do was nod, and whisper "I'm in." Roberto laughed loudly, squeezing Fry tightly.

"Ok, Red, Tomorrow. I'll find you when it's time." He slapped Fry's back before once again disappearing into the night. Fry let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, and panted heavily.

Once he got himself collected, Fry walked back toward his apartment. He was twitchy, and on edge after his encounter with Roberto. Even when he arrived home, he didn't quite feel safe. If Bender were still around he'd know how to help... well, maybe not, he and Roberto have known each other for a while... Fry slumped onto his couch, yawning slightly. Yeah, if Bender were still around he'd probably end up getting the two of them even further involved, but still, Fry would have felt a lot safer. Slowly Fry's tired mind began to spin off into other, more comfortable, scenarios where Bender was still around, and before long the redhead drifted to sleep.

Randy awoke once again to an empty bed. It had almost been a week since that dinner, and something had definitely changed. Slowly he got himself ready, numbly going through his morning routine, and then made his way down to the TV room. As expected, Bender lay deactivated in front of some mini-golf tournament. Randy sighed sadly to himself, clicking the television off. There was an unopened case of beer on the table, and Bender once again had some 5 o'clock rust. This had to be the fifth night in a row Bender went to bed sober. dousing a rag in alcohol, Randy began gently wiping his metal lover's face. slowly Bender's eye shield lifted, although a bit lopsided. He made some kind of moaning grunt, trying to wave Randy off.

"Come on Bender, you have to drink something." Randy pouted as he continued to wipe down the automatron's face. Finally Bender sat up, and snatched a beer off the table. Once he began processing correctly again, Bender stared at Randy, who just fidgeted under his gaze.

"You look like the ass end of a mammoth tape worm." Bender murmured. Randy ran his hands through his hair, which was starting to show a bit of brown root.

"Bender... You've been so distant since the dinner party... Are you ok?" Bender just sighed loudly in response. It was silent for another minute until Randy finally stood up.

"I'm going to work on the back patio." He paused, looking down in disappointment at the automatron. "Come out and help if you get the energy." Randy turned quickly out of the room, hoping Bender didn't see the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He had known all along this couldn't be permanent. He knew Bender didn't love him. He knew this was probably just some scheme which, for Bender, would all blow over. But somehow he had foolishly begun hoping for more. Out on the deck Randy began working until his tears faded and all he could feel was the sweat of hard work. He stood back, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He had just about finished the framing.

"Looks good." Randy looked up to see Bender standing by the door, holding a beer in one hand, and a glass of lemonade in the other. He offered Randy the latter, and the two sat down. After a minute of silence, Randy slowly began going over his plans for the area.

"And I was thinking we could add a gazebo over in this area-"

"You look good." Bender interrupted, catching Randy by surprise. "I forgot about your brown hair. It looks good." Bender took another sip of his beer, swirling it around slightly. Randy just stared at him, before smiling.

"No, it doesn't, but thank you." Randy smiled into his lemonade. Nothing was perfect... But things were ok.

Fry awoke with a start to the deafening sound of his door being kicked down.

"There you are Red! I was worried you weren't going to show up!" Roberto grinned at the human, tilting his head as he spoke.

"Oh! Roberto! N..No! Of course not!" Fry tried to blink the sleep out his eyes while he shakily replied to the crazed automatron.

"Good, now we gotta go if we're gonna make our flight!" Before Fry could think to question, Roberto had grabbed his arm, and was pulling him from the apartment. He lead him out to the street before stopping to quickly look around. "Ok Red, we need this to go smoothly, so you'll have to be hidden until we get there." and without hesitation, Roberto began stuffing Fry into his compartment. "And watch out for my back up knives." Roberto added as he shut the door. Confined in that small compartment, Fry began to feel faint; his blood was pumping, his breathing strained. From outside, Fry could hear the sounds of traffic, something shattering, Roberto's signature 'haHA!' finally followed by the fading sound of someone screaming. Fry felt around, trying to make sure there were no knives threatening him.

"Hehe! H.. Hey! cut that out Red! Don't make me come in there!" Roberto threatened. Fry held his hand above that same spot, and felt a static charge bouncing off it.

"Whoa, why does the air feel all fuzzy here?" Fry asked, touching it again. Roberto giggled again, before turning back to his raged tone.

"I'm serious Red, cut that out, we gotta-hehe!-we gotta rob this commercial space line!-hehe!-ooh.. right there..." Fry suddenly stopped, a blush crossing his face. That moan sounded...

"So, how do Robots have sex?" Fry found himself asking.

"What? Red, you are one crazy battle droid." From inside Roberto's compartment, Fry felt the hover car land. Roberto opened the door, spilling Fry into the next seat. Fry looked around to see that they were parked on someone's roof. He turned back to Roberto who was swirling his knife in his hand. He caught it, and lunged at his human companion, stabbing the car door behind him. Fry whimpered slightly as Roberto got closer. Roberto opened his compartment and took Fry's shaking hand. He led it back to the area that had caught Fry's attention earlier. All Fry could hear was his heart pounding in his ears. How the hell did this happen? He stroked the metal softly, watching as Roberto's eyes seemed to spark. Briefly Fry wondered if that's how Bender looked when this was done to him. The thought was short lived, as Fry felt Roberto stroke his surprisingly hard cock.

"You're a humanoid model, right? So you're excess panel's here.." Fry shivered at Roberto's surprisingly soft tone. How had this happened? Fry moaned; Not important, feels so good. He had never imagined robotic hands could be so.. precise.. so quick and agile... Fry looked up into Roberto's eyes with confusion and lust, Roberto returning the same expression. Fry leaned in first, kissing Roberto. It was like nothing he had ever experienced; like a static shock lip massager. He continued tracing his fingers over Roberto's excess panel, until he felt him tense up, and felt the shock run over his body. At that sight Fry came. This was all so... wow. So that's what it's like... Fry and Roberto panted heavily against each other, before Roberto pulled himself up, and pulled his knife out from behind Fry. "Wow, Red, you really have some moves... I'll come calling sometime." And with that Fry was pushed out of the hover car, and Roberto flew away. Fry watched him fly off before collapsing on his back. What the hell just happened? After a minute Fry stood up. And how the hell was he going to get down from this roof?

_A/N:: So yeah, definitely different than I had really intended, but the muse knows best, I suppose. In the next few chapters I'm going to try to bring up more human side characters, although which ones are still undecided. Let me know your thoughts!_


End file.
